ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight
Image Hey UDK, I was wondering on how to upload image in this site?--33royward 04:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) A little birdie told me.... That you were back and mentioned my name? Anyway it's summer and...summer sucks, because of the crap I'm stuck doing. If you get a chance though, make a list of what needs being done...or should I be the one who does that for you. See you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) * P.S. I heard you play on Runescape, correct? My cousin, who doesn't have a life, also plays and I was wondering what you name was on it so he could pair up with you or something. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ** My cousin's user ID is fijiwaters2, or something like that and his level is about 35 if I remember correctly. I'll get to work on that list when I have time, which means...not any time soon - :( - but I'll do what I can. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) You dont know who i am? Im editing my very own sets, im Booster master but i hated that name so i made a new account as Kratos-God of War,i have just edited my sets. Prove= I did Ultimate Crusade,Spectrum from Beyond,Hunting Nightmare,Natural Phenomena,Mechanical Revolution and Dominium of Destruction,any other proves? * Isn't that sock-puppetry? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ahm... hail. Hi. Nice job with managing the site and whatnot. Out of curiosity, d'you have any idea how this wiki became so popular without my noticing? I made the thing for the YCM forum, but the project was abandoned, so I figured it would sorta die. Who comes here, anyway...? Meh. Good work anyway, although I dunno about the 'new Type/Attribute' thing. Seems sorta iffy. With all due respect, Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac 19:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: The Creator Nice to see him start coming back. See you in a few days, then Chaos josh - Talk 17:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) New Type Could I request a new type? The speed type? Please reply! Please tell me if the speed type is accepted!--CyberGirlFan 20:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Please!--Graceful Rose of Speed 20:57, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *I en't him, but I'm pretty sure the Type won't be accepted unless you a) give us a description, and b) differentiate it from other Types. --Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac 21:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ok! A: This type is mainly based on speedy characters or manupulaters of speed. B: It is different from other types as it's strategy is hard to define, but the main chareteristics of this type is low defence, high attack, and powerful effects(not that powerful though) and their support cards focus on raising there already high attack while lowering their oppenents defence.--CyberGirlFan 21:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Please, Ultimate Dragon Knight!--CyberGirlFan 17:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Great minds think alike, I guess... * Here's something for the "To Do List" http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:D.Kaiser/Sandbox_2#Wikia_ideas. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ** As you know I had those ideas for a "to do list" for quiet a while and most of them were written as I was venting frusration. So, yeah, if you want to revise some of the language and points, go ahead. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:58, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *** Two things, 1. Check this out? 2. We need to fix Template:Ygo. more info later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) **** 1. I wasn't sure if the Japanese characters were acceptable here (Should that go in the gallery?) 2. TTF said something a while ago saying we should use that and actually use the -----. I was thinking...is it possible to make turn into ----- like the welcome template? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ***** Is Template:Ygo2 needed? (look at this in your edit screen and make sure it's right, }|Blue-Eyes White Dragon}}, is "| }" needed?) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ****** Stop using your fancy wiki characters on my talk page, I had to go to the edit screen just to read what you wrote. XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) help ive made a bunch of cards but dont know how to put them on the site. if you have a awnser email me at maxscott97@yahoo.com please no spams. umm... im completely stuck. 1st off. how to make(using that card maker site-http://www.yugiohcardmaker.net/). is it this website. if it is go to question 2. if not go to question 3 2. how do i upload 3. what website. please tell me. i think ull find my email on my main page. i dont wana advatise it (like silly person above me did. hell get stupid pics and all that) so please send me a message via account or sommit thanks. ^^ my name is vintageresident Pictures? um, hello UDK, how do I upload pictures here? I mean, I've used many wikia sites like this one but This is different, no uploading of pictures, can you help me?--33royward 22:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Chaos Sounds awesome. Can't wait to see the final project ^^. Chaos josh - Talk 18:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Okay... You've left me a few messages lately, and I'd like to address them, as well as ask a few questions of my own. Firstly, even though I'm good with grammar and neatness, I'm not completely familiar with Wikia and all its functions. So, I'm not exactly sure how to do everything you're asking me to. The cards and characters I have created so far are part of my Forum's RPG, or Role Playing Game. If you'd like to create a category for it, I suppose the best thing to do would be to call it GXDS RPG. If you could do that for me, I'd be very grateful, and I would be sure to place all my characters under that category. Secondly, as to my usage of Japanese-styled cards in my images, I really don't see what's the problem. Apart from lending a touch of sophistication and professionalism to the cards themselves, having them written in Japanese just makes them look, well, cooler. I'm sure you're a sensible enough person to appreciate the importance of the differences between these two styles, not to mention the fact that on Yugioh Wikia, cards from the anime or manga usually use their Japanese images. If you have any other additional questions, please don't hesitate, and thanks for all your help so far. Cyber Commander 19:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Military I'll get to it eventually. *Sigh* So much stuff needs to be done... Chaos josh - Talk 20:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) * I thought you were the one doing that. Good job ^^. As for Dan, aren't most of his cards Nintendo etc. based, and thus easily deleted? Chaos josh - Talk 21:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ** Sorry to interupt, but if he starts making more unformatted pages, block him. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) *** Another note: "Military is consider different than Warrior or Machine type because they ability that tend to destroy opponent. Warrior is more about human (which esppecially Swordman or Ninja), Machine is more about hitech, modern. Military is about WAR."...ummm...does anyone else see the irony of this? WAR'''rior are people who participate in...WAR and things such as weapons and tanks are WAR... ... ...MACHINES. I'm not saying get rid of the type but his arguement was horrible. Another note: my sources tell me we should get rid of other types because some types, as we know can be categoized under similar types but as long as YCM let's them and the grammer is good I guess other types are okay. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks very much for taking time out of your schedule to create GXDS' RPG category - I appreciate it. I wanted to ask... Does YCM Wikia have an IRC room, or not? It's tiresome to have to resort to these messages when IRC or MSN would be much faster. Do you have either of those? Again, thanks. I will continue to do my best and contribute to YCM Wikia. Adminship I'll think about it. I'm going to college when the school year starts, so depending on how much time I have I may let you make me one. Until then, no but thank you. P.S. Isn't it ironic how lately so many people have been asking to be admins (between this wiki and the YGOwiki) and you want me and I refuse? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) * Q: What are you going to college for? A: Take a guess. P.S. Put this on your TDL at number one. You should check it as soon as you get on (unless you check your watchlist and messages first) and right before you get off. I do believe that will be very effective on the wiki. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ** Undecided, but I'm thinking Criminal Justice. Got to go, talk to you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Your Comment Ok dude srory but i didn't realise that but you can deleted Equip Fusion and remove the equip fusion on the gameplay and gollasry thing and also Super Equip Polymerization okay i was just confuse about the hybrids sorry man. Ancient monsters you know how when you make a monster say a hybrid and there category and is automatically in the category section on the bottom of the artictle and its in the category I was thinking can you make that happen to the Ancient monsters or maybe tell me how. Ancient monsters you know how when you make a monster say a hybrid and there category and is automatically in the category section on the bottom of the artictle and its in the category I was thinking can you make that happen to the Ancient monsters or maybe tell me how. Featured Card I'll give you a list of five and you can choose, but do you know of any way to look at the earliest cards that were made? PS. Add something about on the Sitenotice. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) # Torment Dragon # Crimson Dragon Archfiend (I'd like for you to suggest another color similar to Black and Red) # Kakutasu Dragon (I like this one because a smart Burn duelist would set this card, have you opponent attack, thus dealing 1000 points of damage, then switch it to attack and start killing off monsters and if your opponent can kill it by battle, that's another 1000 points of damage gone.) # # * Blood is a word the is usually censored (that is the OCG name) and Onyx is...gray, isn't it? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hybrid Monsters Is it okay if I use some of the Hybrid Monsters in a fan fiction of mine (don't worry; I'll be sure to give you ''full'' credit for any of the Hybrid cards you create, if you let me)? Oh, and in case anybody else created some of the Hybrid cards, can you send me a messages including the ones ''you''''' created? Please, and thank you! :) Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 18:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What about me? The idea came from me cause i called them Equip Fusion but he got a better idea using mine turning them into Hybrid MonstersStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 22:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Re: 2 Things Hi UDK um listen dude i actually created that type before it. But if i need your approval i'll wait on it and by the way Ancient and Rock are not the same thing considering there made out of Flesh like warriors and some are dragons with Ancient in their type name it is a Archtype with Warrior, Dragon, Beast, Winged Beast, Insect, Rock and maybe fish, reptile and sea serpent. They're a superior type to all types.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 22:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ?????? i want to make a deck but i cant find how to--Omfgitsme 23:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Before Before answering that what is the difference between an archtype and a type? Well then Well then, I'll like them be a type like any other monster has a type. They don't all start with Ancient anyway Like Posionous Beast like that and all okay. These monster are created from These monster were created from my head. And never mind the equip fusion thingy let the past be past. Listen I'm begging you just let it be a Normal kind of type and some are archtypes because monster start with Ancient but I'm going to start making more that don't start with Ancient okay. Please Blackwing has supported me come on your a cool guy you have the best cards and best brains for making them let just be friends and work together on these artictles such as: the Hybrid Monsters and Ancient types okay. Friends?Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 03:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well Angel is stupidty but Well angel is real a stupid thing to do but Ancient is its own type its not a rock type or warrior type it is its own type. Okay does this now help your see that its not a subtype and it is its own type.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 21:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well Before Well Before the guideline on the top of the wiki's pages i created like Anicent Warrior and Ancient Spider fuse them together forms Ancient SPider Warrior or fuse Ancient SPider and Ancient Forming Poisonous Beast is this the answer you were looking forStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 00:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Custom Skin It looks very nice. Very Future-y. Chaos josh - Talk 01:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Camping? What do you want me to do, answer in my opinion, say you'll be back in at least 4 days, what? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * I see you're back, did you enjoy yourself? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ** Thinking about it. Most people here, the majority of the ones who complain to you and Chaos Josh and on the Candadites for deletion talk page, have no idea why this place is here. I have been trying to figure it out myself and am startingto understand why this was an abandoned project (if ofcourse my thoughts are similar to SGY and he just wasn't Lazy or something). So I'm starting to get kind of ticked thinking of how to fix this place. You know SGY said that this place was for the people of the YCMForums to use as a record for cards, thus shouldn't it be required for card images to be posted? I mean that's how they distribue there cards and talk about them. Just saying... Anyway I'm going to look into a few things a few things before Saturday, then I'm going to try to hit somethings on that list. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ***PS."when you use Template:Ygo, could u please type }" ummm... , and you could also note that on the sitenotice. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ****Just making a note with the above. In October I will decide if I want to be an admin. PS. Ask me again about being an admin and I'll quit. XD Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ***** Not until tomarrow will I have a computer that can go on the IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Very Last Turn I've kind of made a card that's entitled "Very Last Turn", in which, hopefully, it is a watered-down version of the original " ". I also kept it at the Limited kind of card limit. I know that this is a silly request, but can you please check out my "Very Last Turn" card, and make sure that its effect is as fair as possible? Please, and thank you! :) Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 19:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Please Allow Ancient Please allow ancient its my best monster type created i'm dying to have these as types come on please. Please man, can i continue with my types pleaseStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 23:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) New type, goo Hey, Ultimate Dragon Knight! Can I make a new type called "Goo"? I'm Thinking of making a world of goo themed deck with a monster type called "Goo". Can I use that type? Oops, forgive me... Oops, forgive me... Hello, Ultimate. I hope you're keeping well? I wanted to apologize for not responding to your messages on my page... I'd like to say that it was out of disdain, but it was really because I didn't know where to look, heh! Sure, I'll take a look at your Sea Drago cards when I get the chance. Thanks for taking an interest in me and my work, and for taking the time to post. Cyber Commander 01:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I have an idea! Get Josh to come on at 12:30 pm his time if possible (That is 1:30pm our time). I have an idea for something that could lead to the featured card. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) *We missed you. However, our idea is posted here. The talk page is some ideas we came up with. Chaos josh - Talk 21:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) **Make sure to read all of the above link. Talk to you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism Problems. Hey, Ultimate. I hope you're doing well. As for me, I'm enjoying the YCM Wikia experience and actively contributing professional and beautiful cards to an already large collection. Unfortunately, I'm here to report a plagiarism problem that I noticed totally by chance. Kindly view this page: Alexander Frost. Done? Now, please view this page, paying special attention to the description and character biography: Roan Entendez. Eerily familiar, isn't it? This page is obviously a copy of my own page, Alexander Frost. The format, tables, and even descriptions are almost identical. I'm not sure who to go to for this kind of thing, but could you either kindly edit this page's content suitably in accordance to avoid plagiarism, or somehow convey the message to Featurenet? This is seriously annoying, bah. Thanks for your help, as always! Cyber Commander 03:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC)